The present invention relates to a geared motor series comprising a plurality of motors with different dimensions, which respectively comprise a motor shaft provided with a receiving bore on the free end thereof, with the nominal external diameters of the motor shafts of the individual motor dimensions being different from each other, and also comprising at least one plug-in pinion which comprises a pinion journal, the nominal external diameter of which matching the nominal diameter of one of the receiving bores, such that the plug-in pinion can be fixed to the corresponding motor shaft using a press assembly. A plug-in pinion denotes a toothed part whose pinion journal is assembled by means of a press assembly in the receiving bore provided at the end of the motor shaft. A plug-in pinion is therefore the combination of a toothing required for the geared motor series and a journal required for assembly in one component. A fundamental advantage of this type of connection is that toothing parts can be attached which are equal to or even smaller in outer diameter than the nominal external diameter of the end of the motor shaft. Very high transmissions are therefore possible in the first motor-side transmission stage.
Geared motor series of the type described in the introduction are already known in the prior art. Very high variance in the transmissions of each gear is primarily achieved by way of a large number of transmissions in the first motor-side transmission stage. Intermediate and end stages of a gear on the other hand tend to have low variance. The total number of toothed parts required is therefore principally shaped by the first stage. Known geared motor series accordingly have a plurality of plug-in pinions for each motor dimension that can be produced with them, with the nominal external diameter of the pinion journals and the motor shaft journals always being designed by taking into account the nominal external diameter of the associated motor shaft, so journals with different motor dimensions normally have different nominal external diameters. For this reason embodiments result in which a plurality of pinion journals and/or receiving bores are associated with the same pinion toothing for assembly on motor shafts with different dimensions, and this leads to a correspondingly high number of plug-in pinions and/or push-on pinions.